militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aermacchi AL-60
The Aermacchi AL-60 was a light civil utility aircraft of the late 1950s and early 1960s, originally designed by Al Mooney of Lockheed in the United States. After the company decided not to build the aircraft in the US, it was manufactured in small quantities in Mexico and a few were assembled in Argentina (Santa Isabel, Córdoba, by Aviones Lockheed-Kaiser Argentina but the new factory was never built), and under licence by Aermacchi and Atlas Aircraft Corporation. Development Lockheed flew only two prototypes of the AL-60 (in 1959) before deciding that it would be unprofitable in the US marketplace. Instead, the company chose to manufacture it under a joint venture in Mexico as Lockheed-Azcarate (LASA). 18 were produced in 1960 for the Mexican Air Force, as the LASA-60. In Italy, Aermacchi purchased a licence to produce the type, first in its original configuration as the AL-60B, then in a modified version for various African customers as the AL-60C. This latter version changed from the original tricycle undercarriage to a taildragger arrangement. The AL-60C version was built under license by Atlas Aircraft Corporation in South Africa. This aircraft was designated the Atlas C4M and known as the Kudu. Over 40 aircraft were built and served the South African Air Force between 1974 and 1991. A number of C4M Kudu aircraft are still flying privately and have proven well in the role of skydive release aircraft. There is currently a project underway to re-engine the Kudu with turbine engines. This design known as the Atlas Angel or Turbine Kudu.World Airnews - Kudu with a Turboprop - Birth of an Angel In 1968 Macchi sold the rights to the aircraft to Northwest Industries of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada and the design was developed into the Northwest Ranger, with development continuing until 1972.Plane and Pilot: 1978 Aircraft Directory, page 58. Werner & Werner Corp, Santa Monica CA, 1977. ISBN 0-918312-00-0 Variants -built L-402 at Don Torcuato near Buenos Aires in 1972]] ]] ;L-402 :Lockheed prototypes and a few assembled by Kaizer ;LASA-60 :Mexican production model (44 built) ;AL-60B-1 Santa Maria :Original Aermacchi-built version (4 built) ;AL-60B-2 Santa Mari :Production Aermacchi version (81 built) ;AL-60C-5 Conestoga :Aermacchi-built version for the Central African Republic ;AL-60F-5 Trojan :Aermacchi-built version for Rhodesia (~10 units) ;Atlas C4M Kudu :Atlas-built version for South Africa Military operators ; *Central African Republic Air Force ; *Mexican Air Force ; ; *Rhodesian Air Force ; *South African Air Force ; Specifications (AL-60B2) See also *Cessna 185 References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Taylor, John W. R. Jane's All The World's Aircraft 1961–62. London: Sampson Low, Marston & Company, 1961. * Taylor, John W. R. Jane's All The World's Aircraft 1966–67. London: Sampson Low, Marston & Company, 1966. External links * photograph and details (in Spanish) of the sole Chilean example, c/n 1002 * AL60 photographs and info in Rhodesia * Atlas Kudu Survivors List with Pictures * Aircraft.co.za - Aermacchi AL-60 / Atlas Kudu Kudu Category:1960s Italian civil utility aircraft L-0402 AL-60 Category:1950s United States civil utility aircraft Category:Single-engined tractor aircraft Category:High-wing aircraft